Fall Into Fall, Fall Into You
by M14Mouse
Summary: Madison has always view life through her camera until a very special person showed her otherwise.  Chip and Madison pairing.


Falling into Fall, Falling into You

By: M14Mouse

Pairing: Chip Thorn/Madison Rocca

Summary: Madison has always view life through her camera until a very special person showed her otherwise. Chip and Madison pairing.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. 

5trueloves theme: 6. Autumn Leaves

A birthday fic for DarkStarShadow. Happy Birthday, girl..

Madison moved her camera along the playground to get all of the kids. She zoomed into the children swinging on the swings.

"_Come on, Maddie. Let's go before all of the swings are taken!" Eight year Chip shouted over his shoulder. _

"_Coming…Coming!" She said as she ran toward the swings. She grabbed one of the swings and took a seat in it. She started to swing her legs to get a start. _

"_I started reading that book you let me borrow. A Winkle in Time? It's good," He said. _

"_I'm glad. I started to your book…wow. They should have made a second movie!" She said. _

"_Well, you two stop it…Book talk is for school. This is play time." Her sister said as she grabbed the swing next to Chip. _

"_Books are for play time too!" He said. _

She laughed to herself. Vida never did like it when they talked about books. She panned her camera over to the children playing in the leaves. She laughed as she zoomed into next to the kids were the workers trying to rake up the leaves.

_Now, where did he go? She swore he was in the backyard. Mom said they could work on their Pre-Algebra homework now. _

"_Chip?" She said softly. She frowned when she heard no answer. Maybe, he went inside without her looking. Slowly, she moved toward the leaves that she and her dad raked up. _

"_BOO!" Chip shouted as he popped out of the piles of leaves. _

"_AHHH! Chip! You!" She shouted as she jumped. She picked up some leaves and threw it at him. _

"_Hehe…I got you!" He said with a laugh. _

"_Chip, that isn't funny!"_

They had to rake the lawn again after their leave fight. She smiled to herself as she moved her camera to the parents and children picking out pumpkins.

"_This one!" Chip said as he held up a large pumpkin. _

"_That's too big." She said as she looked up from the pumpkins. _

"_How about this one?" Vida said as she threw a small pumpkin up and down in the air. Her eyes were watching Xander flirting with the checkout girl with a mischief look. She could hear Chip trying not to laugh as Vida pretend to throw the pumpkin at Xander. _

"_V…I don't want to get kick out of a pumpkin booth. That would be a first." She said. _

"_Come on…there is always a first time for everything." Vida said with a grin. _

"_Hey, Maddie! How about this one?" Chip said as he picked up a bigger pumpkin than before. _

"_Chip…you know this is suppose to fit on the front porch," She said amusedly. _

"_Well…it will…with some work. So…can we get it?" Chip said happily. _

"_Vida!" Xander shouted. She and Chip turned around to see Vida throwing pumpkin pulp at Xander. Where did she get that from? She ducked out of the way as pulp flying her way._

"_I can't take them any where…Don't even think about it, Chip."_

_He pouted softly as she glanced over her shoulder. _

"_They will get into trouble. We get to go Trick or Treating."_

"_YAY!"_

Her parents did grounded Vida until after Halloween. Boy, she wasn't too happy about it either. But she and Chip did bring her plenty of candy. She moved her camera to the children throwing rock into the lake.

"_Come on…You can do it, Maddie!" Chip said as he sat on the ground away from her. She pointed her wand at the lake. _

"_I'm not sure if this is going to work." She said. _

"_You never know until you try!" He said. _

"_Okay…" She said as she focused on the water. The tip of wand started to glow and the water from the lake started to rise. She closed her eyes and started to focus harder. She could hear him grasping behind her. _

"_Maddie, look what you did!" He said in amazement. She opened her eyes to see the water has risen to her wand. The water followed her wand as she moved it from side to side. She couldn't help herself. She started to giggle. Now, she could understand why Chip loves magic. _

She moved the camera to a couple walking down one of the walkways. Her heart stopped for a moment. Her thoughts drifted away.

"_Come on, Maddie…You can tell me what it is really wrong." Chip said. _

"_It is just that I think Vida and Nick like each other." I said as I looked at him. Chip blinked for a moment and started laughing. _

"_Chip, it isn't funny!" I said as I hit his shoulder._

"_Be nice! Vida likes Nick as a friend. But as a boyfriend and girlfriend, they would kill each other. They clash too much. The same goes for Xander too. I know who Nick likes. She is standing right next to me." He said. _

_I couldn't help but blush. _

Times have changed. She and Nick didn't work out. But she didn't want to think about him anymore. She thought of him enough while she was moping in bed. She thought of the what ifs, the could bes, and the maybes. Then she thought on how angry she was. How she thought Nick was such a jerk! How could he tell her like that! How the only she could do was to stare at him as he walked away. How could she be so…stupid and in love.

She really wasn't able to mope for long. The next day, her sister dragged her out of bed. She threaten if she went back to bed that she would burn all of her camera equipment. Knowing V…she would do it. Xander's way for cheering her up was to set her up with as many guys as possible. On the same note, she will never let Xander set her up again. It was awful. It just made her think about him. Chip's answer is to cheering her up was a big hot fudge sundae. At first, she tried to say no.

"_I'm sorry, Chip. I really am…I am…not hungry much," She said softly. He blinked in amazement then he grabbed her hand. _

"_Vida! Xander! Me and Maddie are going to take an ice cream break. Be back soon. Bye-Bye!" He said as he dragged her out of the shop. _

"_Chip…Sis! I don't want any…."_

"_Have fun, sis!" Her sister said as she waved good-bye. _

_She wasn't any help. _

"_No more Moping Maddie. It's ice cream to the rescue!" _

"_Chip..."_

"_No more arguing...Ice cream!" He said with a big cheerfully grin._

_She opened her mouth to say something. It wasn't worth it. Few minutes later, she had a big bowl of ice cream in front of her. Slowly, she picked up the spoon and dig into the ice cream. He stared at her like a hawk as she took the first bite._

"_Chip...Thank you for the ice cream…but I'm not hungry," She said softly. _

"_Maddie…this isn't like you. What's wrong? I know…I know it's the Nick thing. I have never seen you this down before," He said with a confused look on his face. _

"_It just that…I just don't know. I was so hoping for something," She said as she looked down at the ice cream. _

"_A relationship?"_

"_Maybe…I thought I connected with him. It felt different than anyone I have been interested in. And I know…I know…I should get over him. It's just harder than I thought." _

"_Well…then you should forget about him…at least for a little while."_

"_How am I going to do that?"_

"_Hmmm….," He said then a smile appeared on his face. He took his spoon and took a bit of his ice cream. He hummed softly then dug into his ice cream. He leaned over and smelted the ice cream along her nose. _

"_CHIP! What?" She said as she wiped off the ice cream. Chip burst out laughing. She tried not to laugh with him. _

"_Ohh…You're dead!" She said as she got her spoon and scoop up some ice cream. She leaned over and dropped some ice cream into his hair._

"_HEY!"_

_She laughed until ice cream hit her face. _

"_AHH! I'm going to get you!" She said. _

_She giggled to herself. They didn't stop the ice cream fight until the manager came over to ask them to stop. She tried to stop laughing as they stumbled from the ice cream place near the park. _

"_We needed to get back to the store. Most of all, we need to clean up," She said as she tried wipe off ice cream on her pants. _

"_Don't worry. You and I have the rest of the day off," He said with a grin._

"_You planned this?"_

"_Yup. I told Xander my idea and he said go for it. It's anything to cheer up a friend. And it's good to see you laughing again."_

"_Thanks…," She said with a smile. _

She smiles to herself at the memory as she zoomed into the kid on the monkey bars. It was funny. Her camera was gathering dust in a corner for weeks after the breakup until Chip decided to make her break it out.

"_This is your excuse to when you break out your camera again. Me and V saw it on the way back from lunch," He said as he showed her the contest ad. _

"_Chip…this is due in a month. I have no time. I haven't prepared anything. I..." She said softly. _

"_Come on, Maddie! You never give up the opportunity to use your camera before," He said with a frown. _

"_What would I do it on? I don't have time to do research or anything," She said as she read at the ad carefully. _

"_Superheroes!"_

"_We can't do us. That wouldn't be fair." _

"_No…real life superheroes like police and firemen…and teachers. Superheroes that live in Brairwood."_

"_You know…that isn't a bad idea." _

_He beamed proudly at her and she started to smile. _

"_Come on…you're going to be my assistant," She said as she grab his arm. _

"_That means I get to use the camera," He said happily._

"_No…you get to carry the equipment."_

"_HEY! No fair!"_

She laughed to herself as she lower her camera. Filming with Chip was an interesting experience. The only thing Chip wanted in return was for her to come with him to see Into The Woods with him.

"_Chip…I didn't know you like musicals," She said as she stared at the tickets._

"_Well…not all musicals. Just this one…and the Rocky Horror Picture Show…My mom was going to go with me…but she has a meeting at Red Cross. You know Vida and Xander won't go with me. So…pleaseeeeeeee, you sort of own me for the filming…pleaseeeeeeee…," He said as he gave her a puppy dog look. _

"_Okay…okay…I'll go."_

"_YAY!"_

"_What's it about?" _

"_It's a mix of all of these fairy tales…The Miller and his Wife, Cinderella, and….and…," He said excitingly. _

"_Guys…I need some help here," Xander shouted from the back room. _

"_Well…I tell you later…once we save Xander from working."_

The play was better than she thought. She was humming the Into the Woods all day at work much to Vida's annoyance. She giggled as she remembered that they started to sing together…which made Xander annoyed. She laughed as she tried to shake the memory. She lifted over her camera to see police officer on horse back.

"_What made decide to be a part of the horse back police unit?" She said as she read from her cards._

"_I was raise on a farm and I have always enjoy being around horses," The police officer said. _

"_Where do the horses drink?" Chip said as he stroked the officer's horse._

"_Excuse me?" The officer said as he turned around. _

"_Do they drink from the lake…or the fountain?" Chip said. _

"_CHIP…that isn't a part of the interview," She said. _

"_I know…I know…I just wanted to know."_

"_Well…that's a good question. Normally, we do in shifts…."_

At every interview, Chip would do that….asked the most interesting questions. Somehow, they would end up doing stuff she would have never done before. The police officer let her sit on the horse while Chip was filming.

"_I don't think this is a good idea…" She said on top of the horse. _

"_It'll be great for the interview." Chip said as he focused the camera. _

"_You are just happy to use the camera."_

"_YUP! Now smile for the camera!" _

The firefighters let them put out a demo fire.

"_Come on, Maddie…You suppose to put out the fire. Not just spray the ground," He shouted as he pointed the hose toward the fire. _

"_Watch your own fire, Chip. I'll pay attention to mine!" She said as she stuck out her tongue. She could hear the firefighters chuckled behind them. _

Or when paramedics let them take each other blood pressure.

_Gently, Chip put the cuff on her arm. Slowly, she started to blush. Thank god, he wasn't pay attention. This was embarrassing. He turned the machine and hit the button._

"_Well…Patient Rocca…your blood pressure is normal," He said as he looked over at the monitor._

"_Okay…my turn!" She said as she removed the cuff. She and Chip switched places. She slipped the cuff onto Chip's arm. She hit the button on the machine. _

"_And yours is quite high. Probably it's from those three flavor milkshake you drunk," She said as she looked over at his monitor._

"_HEY! My blood pressure is fine. That milkshake was important!" He said as he looked back on his monitor. _

"_For what?"_

"_Knight Training of course!"_

_She started to helpless laugh. _

Then Chip tried to sneak out a puppy and a kitten from an animal rescue group they were filming.

"_Chip…what's in your jacket?" _

"_Uhh…nothing."_

_A meow sound could be heard from his jacket._

"_Chip…"_

"_I have the hiccups, Maddie."_

"_Uhh…Take your hands out of your pockets." She said as she stared at him. _

"_Fine…" He said as he took out his hands to show a small yellow kitten. _

"_CHIP!"_

"_Can I keep it? I have plenty of animals at home. I'm sure mom and Uncle Danny won't mind. Isn't he adorable? I'm going to name him Ron," He said as he stroked the kitten's fur. She smiled as she reached over and stroked the kitten's fur. The kitten was cute and it seemed to adore Chip…but Mrs. Thorn would be mad at her if she let him bring home a kitten. _

"_You know that your mom won't like you bringing another animal home," She said with a grin. _

"_But…but…it's a kitten!" _

_She just stared at him as he sighed. _

"_Fine…I bring the kitten back," He said as he stalked back to the house. _

_She couldn't help but smile as she watched him got back into the house. A few minutes later, he came back. She turned around and walked toward the car. _

"_Listen…maybe, you can bring your mom and your cousins here…you could pick up a pet then."_

"_You're right…"_

_Then she heard a barking noise coming from behind her. Quickly, she turned around to see a wild haired puppy popping out of Chip's jacket. _

"_I'm going to call him Harry!"_

"_CHIP!"_

Chip was able to talk his mom into letting him keep the puppy and the kitten. She smiled to herself as she picked up her camera to film a man walking a dog. They went on to film people at the Red Cross, Salvation Army and free day care service for low income families. It was amazing. She wished she had more time to touch every organization that did good causes. She couldn't…She didn't have enough time. But as they filmed the last shot, she realized that she was going to miss hanging out with Chip. Sure, they see each at work…but…it was different. She didn't know what to do. She made excuses for him to help her edit her film. She remembered his more…interesting choices for background music. Who knew Final Fantasy music could work so well?

She had no more excuses to keep him. Like that…it was back to normal for them. But it didn't sit right to her. She wished she could pick her finger on it. It wasn't until her sister pointed out to her….

"_You look like someone ran over your dog, Maddie," Vida said as she took a seat on her bed. _

"_I'm fine." She said as she organized her dvds. _

"_Please…not dumb here."_

"_It just that…I don't know."_

"_Is it Nick?" _

"_No…No! I haven't been thinking about him at all."_

"_Then what's it?"_

"_I told you that I don't know."_

"_Snappy much?" Vida said as she picked up one of her stuffed animals. _

"_Sorry…I didn't mean to snap at you…" She said with a sigh. _

"_I remember this one….Chip gave it to you for Christmas," Her sister said as she picked up the turtle stuffed animal. _

"_Yes…he did." She said with a smile. Vida was giving her a look. _

"_Someone has a crush…" Vida said in sing song voice. _

"_You got to be joking me! I don't have a crush on him. He's my best friend!"_

"_Please… I know all of the signs of a crush. I have been through a couple of them myself."_

"_Sis…this is Chip we are talking about. He'is my best friend."_

"_You two would make a cute couple. Hell, better than Nick. He will be really family if you two got hitch." _

_  
"SIS! Chip wouldn't like me that way."_

"_Chip is dense when it comes to love. He doesn't know what he wants until it hits him."_

"…_.." _

"_Come on, Maddie…Just think about it…okay?" Her sister said before she got off the bed and left the room. _

_She sat on her bed and stared at the door. Oh, she really did thought about it. But she didn't felt like the way for Chip as she felt with Nick. Sure…seeing Chip made her happy but not like the stomach twisting way with Nick. Chip didn't make her heart skip a beat….but he did make her have a hop in her step. Nick made her nervous and self aware….but Chip made her feel comfortable and relax. Chip's smile could light up the room and made her feel so much better. This isn't making any sense. She doesn't like him that way. She is so sure of it! _

_She was going to prove her sister wrong. She planned to take Chip out to the movies to thank him for helping her. That will prove that they are just friends. _

_But why in the back of her head…she didn't think it would be easy?_

She shook her head at the memory. She was stubborn about it. The movies turned out to be a disaster. She was snappy and distant to Chip. Chip kept giving her a hurt and confused look which made her feel awful. Finally…Chip had enough…

"_Okay…what's wrong? Have I done anything wrong?" Chip said as they walked down the street. _

"_No! I mean…I'm sorry. It just I have a lot of my mind," She said with a sigh. She stuffed her hands into her pockets. _

"_Do you…want to talk about it?"_

"_I…I don't know. I'm confused about something,"_

"_Is it your video? I thought you finished that. Did something happen to it?" _

"_NO…it's just that…Vida said something that made me think about…Nick."_

"_I thought you're over Nick."_

"_I'm over him. It's that…there is someone new."_

"_That's great news! Who is it?" Chip said with a grin. He doesn't even care. Of course, he wouldn't like her like that. Of course, he was dense in that area…and maybe need a hint._

"_No one…you would know…" She said as she looked down. Suddenly, he grabbed her arm. _

"_Hey…Maddie…why are you still sad? You have a new boyfriend and your video rocks," He said with a concern look on his face. She stopped and turned around to look at him. She stared into his eyes. She took a deep breath. No more talking…she could never explain it. _

_It's now or never. She leaned up and kissed him. _

She grinned silly to herself. While Nick's kisses would burn her up, Chip's kisses were jolts through her body. It left her wanting more. Her hand moved to her lips and she smiled. Of course, their relationship wasn't easy. They were different as night and day…but strangely enough…it worked. They made it work…and she couldn't be happier.

She turned off her camera and stared at the autumn leaves falling onto the ground. She laughed helpless. Vida was right. She thought too much sometimes. She felt a pair of hands wrap around her.

"GOTCHA!"

"Chip!" She shouted as she got twisted around. She grinned as she looked into his mischief eyes.

"What? Did I scare you?" He said with a grin.

"What do you think?" She said with a smile.

"Hmmm...I th…" He said before she cut him off with a kiss.

End.

A/N::Collapses.:: Dear…goodness…of stuff. Never again. This was hard. Made my head hurt. Anyway, read…and review if you wish.


End file.
